Cleo's Summer
by livteen
Summary: Cleo is going to the pool wearing a small thong from her new fashion swimwear line by C L E O. Her mom stops her by the door, but she won't stop clever Cleo.


[Inspired by the Season 1, Episode 23: "Crash asks too many questions".]

Cleo has been offered an internship at a local bank office for the summer, but her mom wants her to forget everything about working and spend the summer hanging out and meting new friends at places for normal kids, like the pool. But Cleo, as the alpha female of the family, has everything already covered.

"Bye mom, I'm going to the pool with the rest of the girls as you suggested. See you on the afternoon!"Mrs. B looks at Cleo, wearing a bikini thong, and tries to stop her."Wait a minute, little lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"I already told you, to the pool. See ya!"

"You are not going anywhere wearing that outfit."

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't steal it, It's from my new summer swimwear line o O. Don't you love it?"

"Of course not, I can see your bare butt trying to walk out of this house."

"So, that means you don't like it?"

"No! You are going to take that bikini thong outfit right now, little lady!"

"Ok, as you wish."

Cleo takes off her bikini right there, by the entrance, leaves her outfit on the table, takes her bag again, and walks towards the main door naked.

"Done. See ya on the afternoon! Love ya!" Waves at her mom and continues walking.

Her mom is shocked, but reacts fast.

"You are not going anywhere like that!"

"Mom, you said I couldn't wear my bikini, so, I already took it off, I'm not wearing it anymore. What's your problem? Make up your mind."

"My problem? Are you asking about my problem? My problem is that now I can't only see your bare butt, now I can see your bare naked body. Even your pussy can be seen by anyone now."

"Ok mom, listen, all the girls wear a bikini for the pool. You didn't want me to wear a bikini. It's alright, I took it off. But now, you don't want me to go without a bikini. Just take a deep breath. Relax. Think about it, what do you want me to wear to the pool? A bikini? A full business suit? Or nothing? Which image seems better on your mind? Just think about it for a second."

"The suit! Definitely the suit."

"Long pants and blouse?"

"Yes, that one! That one!"

"I can't wear a suit to the pool. But you know? I can wear the suit for the internship at the bank. So now think. Take a breath again. Do you want me to spend my summer at the pool wearing a bikini, at the pool wearing nothing, or do you want me to spend it at the bank, wearing a business suit?"

"Alright, you can get the internship at the bank, Cleo."

"Thanks mom, I knew you would made up your mind because you are a great mom."

"The best mom?"

"No pressure please."

"Alright."

Cleo runs naked to her room to change into her business suit. But before she can go far, hears her mom calling her again.

"Stop there, little lady. You are manipulating me. This was your plan all the time. You had no intention to walk out that door wearing that skimpy thong, not to say about going out naked. You are trying to fool me. Tricking me into letting you take that internship. But I'm a great mom and I won't let you get away with this. Come back here. I bet you don't even have a suntan lotion on your bag. You never even thought about going to the pool. Come back here, I'm telling you!"

Cleo comes back, still naked.

"Oh, mom, you still don't know what I'm capable of."

"I dare you to show me the sun tan lotion on your bag."

"I don't have one."

"I knew it! This was just another of your tricks, wasn't it Cleo?"

"I don't need one. I'm sure there will be a lot of guys who wouldn't mind lending me some. I can even ask them to help me put it all over my body."

"You wouldn't. I'm sure about that. You can't even cross that door naked." Mrs. B. points at the main door.

"Of course I would."

"I want to see that happening."

"Ok, wish granted, see ya!"

Cleo walks and opens the main door naked, showing her shaking bare butt to her mom. Gets out to the hall and keeps walking.

Mrs. B. gets a bit worried, but knows this is an act of her daughter.

"Watch out with the neighbors!"

"Hello, Mr. Poulos!"

"C'mon Cleo, I know you are faking this. Mr. Poulos is not there."

"Hi Cleo… bhbmhhb…" Mr. Poulos answers and then starts babbling after watching Cleo walking out naked.

"What do you think of my outfit for the pool? Do you think my body looks nice? How about my pussy? Does it look pretty enough for you?"

Mr. Poulos continues babbling. Stares at Cleo's tight and bald pussy. He finally gets to articulate some words. "Looks great!" He continues hypnotized by that perfect body.

"How about my butt?" Cleo turns around showing her bare butt to Mr. Poulos.

The guy is paralyzed with a big hard-on and can't respond.

After hearing Mr. Paulo's voice and realizing this is not an act by her daughter, Mrs. B. runs to the hall and pulls Cleo back inside the house.

"Hey Mr. Poulos, keep walking, nothing to see here. This was all a dream… woohh!" Mrs. B. snaps her fingers. Gets back inside and shuts the door closed. Then she stares at naked Cleo with a mad look. "What were you thinking, little lady?"

"I was going to the pool, I told you already like a thousand times. If you have problems with your hearing, now there are very nice devices at affordable prices. I can sell you one."

"Stop your act, I'm done. You win this round. You can have your internship at the bank for the whole summer. And go put some clothes on. I don't want your bare butt hanging around all over the house, and least in public. You are lucky Crash is not here. He would be trying to rape you already."

"Oww, you worry about Crash. But he's not a problem. He likes girls with nothing inside their heads. Plastic girls. I mean, literally, he's into dolls."

"I get it! Now, put some clothes on, quick or you'll be late for your internship. I don't want you to end up at the pool wearing i don't know what."

-The End-

[I love this series, and if this story gets enough views or comments, I will start another one, also based on rewriting a chapter into it's erotic version. I have 4 more waiting to be written, full cast included.]


End file.
